


Gravity Falls Fan Made Song - I Don't Want to Lose You

by storiez0



Category: Gravity Falls, music lyrics - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiez0/pseuds/storiez0
Summary: So I wrote a Gravity Falls fansong, it's called I Don't Want To Lose You, it's a duet between Mabel and dipper after she finds out he wants to stay.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Gravity Falls Fan Made Song - I Don't Want to Lose You

[Mabel]

Sitting in my room packing my bag,  
I just I always knew summer would end.  
Not my idea,  
Not my choice of mind,  
But I sitting here and see you fly.

At the start of summer, we were a match  
At the start of summer, we were a duo undetached.  
But now we're leaving our separate ways,  
You're staying here while in I'll be gone in days,  
You want me to open the cag.

Summer ends,  
People change,  
I've seen a lot of strange but never this.  
I running out of time with you,  
What more before we end up like the two,  
I don't want to lose yooouououuuuu.

[Dipper]

I'm learning new things I never thought,  
while having an adventure that's super fun.  
What's next?  
What else can I learn?  
Maybe if I stay I'll learn something new.

At the start of summer, I was left unmatched,  
No mystery to solve, no story to tell,  
What is there to lose?  
Other than everything to gain,  
So I think I want to stayyy.

Summer ends,  
People change,  
I've seen a lot of strange but never this.  
I running out of time with you,  
What more before we end up like the two,  
I don't want to lose yooouououuuuu.

[Brackets is Dipper and Mabel is without brackets]

(Summer ends) Thing change  
Packing my bags (Learning new things)  
(I want to stay) Open the cage  
(I don't want to lose yooouououuuuu.)  
I don't want to lose yooouououuuuu.

[Mabel and Dipper]

Summer ends,  
People change,  
I've seen a lot of strange but never this.  
I running out of time with you,  
What more before we end up like the two,  
I don't want to lose yooouououuuuu.

What more before we end up like the two,  
I don't want to lose yooouououuuuu.

I don't want to lose yooouououuuuu.


End file.
